


Angel Mate- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Castile wants you for his own after taking on his new god position.Request in the notes portion which is super long!





	Angel Mate- a request

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you do a Godstiel x Reader pure smut, slapping and Dom! Cas and Sub! Reader. Where after reader gets heart broken by Godstiel threatening to kill her sam and dean as well as Bobby. She mourns and goes to a bar to move on from her hidden crush on the Angel now turned God. And she is a virgin and tries to have one of the bikers at the bar pop her cherry. But have Godstiel watching her from the darkness. And can you make it so Godstiel gets extremely possessive, and wants to claim Reader as his mate, since deep inside Castiel wanted to make Reader his mate since the beginning but was to shy and afraid to do it. But Godstiel doesnt hesitate and have it so Castiel and the reader are soulmates since the beginning of time. And Godstiel knowing that kills the biker man that was about to pop readers cherry. After hearing his thoughts. And Godstiel takes reader to heaven where he takes her to his throne and mates with her, bitting her neck so hard that blood comes out meaning he made her his mate. And dry humping her to get her nice and wet since reader tries to openly reject Godstiel who ignores her pleas and has his way with her. Kind of rape, where he holds reader down with his gigantic black wings only she can see since they met but never understood why and have reader enjoy being kind of raped. And have it so after kind of raping her/Mating Godstiel declares her his queen and his mate saying mine and thrusts into her more and more until releasing his seed three times in her wanting her to become pregnant. And reader enjoys it and wants nothing more than to have his child. And Godstiel (No! Levianths in his body just souls) so AU. And Castiel after impregnating her comes back and fights back hia God mojo and instantly tries to apologize for takinf readers viginity in a rape like manner and impregnating her with a rape child. But have reader just smile and kiss him, and snuggle into his chest while Castiel wraps his large wings around her bringing her closer protectivly knowing she is with child and have him say he wanted her since they met and that they are soulmates andthat he loves her and their unborn child

He really went off the deep end this time. Claiming to be the new god. Castile had ripped your heart out and smashed it on the ground. He saw you as a bug not a lover like had always wanted him to. But now there was no point. The man was insane with powers he didn't even fully understand. His wings would never be as they once were and now neither would he.

"Jesus Cas." You whisper downing another beer. You look around the smoke filled bar wanting to just hit something. You had been trying to make Castile like you for years now never giving the right singles to the dumb angel. Your eyes caught on to a black haired biker coming your way. His hair was short like Dean's but his face was clean shaved his dark brown eyes made you almost forget the deep blues you loved.

You straightened in the seat. Pulling your low cut black shirt a bit lower. Your wore the jeans that made you butt look good enough to eat. With black boots to brought the outfit together.

"Well I haven't seen your sexy ass in here before darlin'." The older man maybe in his late 30's said licking his lips as he looked you over.

"Just rolled into town looking to forget about someone." You say the alcohol take the nerves away. You were almost 25 and still a virgin always waiting for the right man until he abandoned you. You shake refused to remember his name anymore. He left you, all of you, and now you were trying to pick up some guy in revenge.

"I could help you forget all night long if you will let me sweetheart." The man said leaning forward to rest a hand on your upper thigh. You blush not thinking it would move this fast. You didn't back down wanting to get the angel out of your mind. Instead you took the strangers and and moved it higher almost to the heated spot between your legs.

"Take me were ever you want cowboy." You say as he quickly pulls you towards the front door. 

"Your car or mine darlin'?" The man asked roughly digging his fingers into your hips. You almost hit him before remembering you wanted this. You wanted a man to actually show you sexual attention for once.

"Yours." You say letting him lead you to the back of the parking lot. His hand moved up your body the dark it got. Soon cupping your breast with both of his large fingers.

"You got some nice tit's honey." The man grunted pushing his hips into your lower back. Your heart was hammering against your chest.

'This is it.' You brass yourself seeing his head liget flash before noticing its a moter cycle parked near the woods.

"I wasn't expecting two rides tonight." You chuckle before the man threw you across the bikes. You grunt feeling off as his hands fumble for your pants buttons. You truly to stand not wanting this to happen here.

"Wait a minute." You say as he knocked your feet wider his fingers now pulling your jeans passed your hips.

"Nah girl you need a big dick." The man grunted pushing you harder into the heavy metal machine.

"Disgusting." You hear someone growl deep in the woods. You heard a whooshing sound before the biker disappeared before landing on the ground in front of you. He mouth and nose leaking blood. You heard wing flutter behind you making you turn around in fright.

"Castile." You whisper feeling shame burn on your cheeks. His hair was short and black in the moon light. He wore the same trench coat and business suit he always wore. But his face was set in a furious frown.

"What the fuck are you doing with a price of trash like that. You have no idea what he was thinking!" Castile growled angrily grabbing your arm roughly. 

You felt lighter than air before you were dropped on the floor. You where dizzy, but the light had changed now. You blinked looking around at the empty room nothing but a white thrown in the back of the room.

"Where are we?" You ask looking around at the grey walls the lighting casting a dull light on the whole room.

"This is my thrown room. I knew no one would be here to disturb us." Cas said before taking off his trench coat. You stood on weak legs trying to pull your jeans back up.

"I wouldn't they will just be ripped off again anyways." Castile watched you as he unbuttoned his white shirt revealing his smooth chest. You could see the faint outline of his wings curled close to his sides as the shirt fell to the floor.

"Cas please I just want to go home." You say trying not to give in the deep emotions telling you to watching him finish undressing.

"You are home ____." He whisper his voice sounding like it was all around you before his hand was weaved in to the hair at the base of your skull. He pulled lightly tugging your neck to the right before his other hand clamped around your waist.

"Castile what are you doing?" You squeak feeling his lips brush against where your shoulder and back combined. The skin there sending mixed singles of pleasure and fear through your body.

"Claiming you." He answered softly before his teeth sunk into your neck. You almost scream before pleasure races from the bite to your core. You gasp trying to get away from him. Blood seeps into your shirt from his mouth still attached to you.

"Stop!" You finally scream making pain throb over the forces pleasure. His hands moved up to your shirt ripping it down the front to cup your breast in your bra. He humped you lower back steadily making heat rise in between your legs. You gasp letting your head fall to his shoulder.

"Please." You plea again before the pleasure over takes your senses making you moan from his teeth still locked onto your neck. When you stopped fighting he released your catching you when you began to fall to the floor.

"Your my queen now. Your mine." He grunted turning you around to look into his blue eyes. You back away from him reaching up to touch your fresh wound.

"I don't want to be your queen." You whisper small tears forming in your eyes. The old Castiel wouldn't have forced you into all of this. He would have taken his time and asked you.

"You don't have a choice." Cas said plainly before he began to undo his pants letting them fall to the floor before advancing on you completely naked his black wings stretched out slightly.

"Please Cas. I'm not ready for this." You sob feeling trapped with this mad Angel.

"You were ready for that piece of shit man to take you over his bike." He growled his lips going up into a snarl.

"I wasn't going to let him. I was about to fight him I swear." You say as Castiel grabs your arm pulling you close to his naked body. His wings wrapped around you pushing you closer. You could see them now fully the mate thing giving you some access to his angelic powers.

"He was thinking so many filthy thoughts about you. I couldn't just watch him have his way with my queen." Cas said before he easily ripped your bra in half tearing it from your body to do the same with your jeans quickly getting you naked and ready for him.

"I'm not yours." You protest for the last time. Cas grabbed your tights lifting them around his hips before dropping both of you to the grown. It wasn't uncomfortable though his wings had wrapped around you both almost cradling you off the ground. Your legs were forced around his hips letting his already hard member hit your virgin lower lips. 

"Your have always been mine." Castiel growled his finger parting your pussy lips. 

"Caass." You moan out feeling more sudden pleasure from your bite mark. His touch was setting your skin on fire. Your legs naturally widened around his hips. He moaned pushing two fingers inside of you before his body tensed.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" He whispered softly into your ear before pushing his fingers deeper.

"You never showed interest so I assumed you just thought of me as a friend. I'm over you Cas. Get off me!" You suddenly growl a surge of anger making your heart throb in pain. The anger was soon extinguished by pleasure forced from Castiel's bite mark.

"Your mine." He growled his force seeming to fill the room as his finger filled your empty pussy.

"Stop." You say again half hearted the pleasure taking over until he pulled away. Then quickly his finger were replaced by a hard penis pushing against your entrance. 

"I own every part of you forever my queen." He whisper pushing inside of you. You moaned arching into his body as he pushed passed your virginity. Your bite pulsing intime with your clits while he slides passed your sweet spot.

"Castiel." You groan wrapping your legs higher on his body. He moved slowly pulling out before going back in. You grunt low in your chest with every deep push on your cervix.

"Your so perfect." He whispers starting to move faster his winger seeming to ruffle the more strength he uses. 

"Stop! I don't love you anymore." You cry tears running down your face as your release nears exploding. He felt like he as built to be inside of you, like he always thought he would. But he wa a powers crazed man now. He had just killed someone before forcefully claiming you. The bite pulses again making you moan out in bliss. "I don't care if you love me. Your never leaving this place. Your my queen my mate." He growled pumping deeper drawing out your loud groans. He penis began to throb inside of you. Stretching you wider until he gasped. 

Your walls clenched around him making his seed directly shoot inside your womb. You tense again trying to push him off thinking he was done with you now. Maybe he would just leave you alone to cry yourself to sleep. Instead he started to hump you again. 

"You already came?" You say with slight panic feel your bite send more pleasure through you. 

"I plan to cum many more times before I put you to bed." He said plainly his wings seeming to shine in the dim light. 

"I don't want this. Please stop." You beg your walls unnaturally throbbing around the angel incredibly hard shaft. 

"Your mind to enjoy as I please. Forever." The last word was a whisper as more forced pleasure shot through you. 

The next 2 hours were just lust hard and fast any way Castiel could fuck you on that floor his wings surrounding us. When he as tired his wings lifted high tucking close to his body. Then he carefully lifted you into his arms teleporting you to a bedroom with white walls. The bed in the had dark grey sheets. He laid you down in the middle before disappearing with out a word. 

You look around the room weakly seeing no door and realizing your legs were to numb to even carry you. You passed out thinking of Castiel and the new brutal side of him.

2 months later Castiel has kept you in heaven popping in and out as he pleased. He would only talk to you when he wanted you in bed. Making you feel even more worthless then before. Now you were forced to be with him even when he clearly didn't want you.

You turn a corner down the endless, doorless hallway the only thing they lead to were the bedroom and the thrown room. Castiel kept you blocked off from the rest of heaven. Providing you with food and water when ever you prayed for it. He gave you a very basic set of white dresses that sat mid thigh the straps broad stopping before your shoulder. You slowly wonder along the hallway lost in thought.

"What are you doing? You are to wait for me in the bedroom. How many times do I have to say this!" Castiel asked harshly behind you making you jump. You turn around to see his face had grown a light layer of hair. His black hair was messy and his eyes seemed to be duller than normal.

"I can't just sit in the room all day. I need entertainment." You growl turning away from him. He grabbed your wrist before dragging you back down the hallway towards the bed room.

"Fine then I shall entertain you my queen." He said coldly coming up on the door.

"Please just let me go Castiel or at least let me go back to earth for a few days." You say trying to stop him from getting to the door.

"You can't go to earth anymore. It's to dangerous. This is our home now where I can keep you safe." He said quickly yanking the door open and throwing you on the bed effortlessly.

"It's not dangerous. No one even has to know I'm there. Please Castiel." You beg until he sighs in frustration forcefully peeling off clothes before climbing on to the bed with you. 

"They will know because of him." Castiel says quietly his body caging you to the mattress. You were not allowed to wear underwear just the dress making it easier for him. 

"Him? Who the hell his him?" You ask trying to push away from Castiel his hand quickly finding the zipper on the back of your dress. He unzips you leaving you naked to him. He stills looking you in the eyes before slowly looking you over his eyes stopping on your lower stomach.

"Our son. His soul is easy to pick up being half human and half angel. It's harder for anyone to pick him out here because of all the other angles. I can't risk my child and mate on Earth." Castiel said softly not looking at you. You froze your heart stopping for a few seconds before you took a breath.

"Get away from me." You gasp again trying to push him away. He grabbed your wrist easily pinning them above your head with his angelic powers. You struggle your legs thrashing around his hips.

"You fucking bastered! You got me pregnant!" You growl tears running down your cheeks from the realization. A part of you was even happy that it was his child, the small part that still loved him.

"Your mine. I can get you pregnant as many times as I want." He said irritable rubbing his shaft against your wet folds. Your gasp stiffening before glaring at him.

"Dont you dare fuck me!" You yell feeling his head line up with your slick entrance. Your bite pulsed sending pleasure through you at the contact. He enters your hard and fast slamming into your depths. He pulled out just as fast to ram back in not caring that you sobbed with each thrust. 

"Our son will be a prince." He moaned lightly his head sagging against your bite mark. He kissed it making electric need contract your walls around him. You bucked up into his hips forcing him deeper. You moaned with him the bite mark taking over your emotions as his lips kept attacking your skin. 

"I hate you." You say trying to stay strong as an orgasm washed through your body making you vibrate around him. 

"I know you love me _____ I've always know." He whispers against your neck making you cry out as more pleasure pushes you to a fast second orgasm. You contract around him to hard making him cum quickly deep against your womb.

"I wish I hated you." You whisper back in defeat panting while he pulled out of you. To climb from the bed laying your dress on the end of the bed for you. He released the grace on your hands as he pulled his clothes back on. He stiffened his face turning into a far of stare befor he frowned.

"Winchesters! I will be back we are not done talking about our son." He said before disappearing letting you sob on the bed for at least a couple of hours.

Almost 2 days later your mind was racing what possibilities to what was happening. You had received a large supply of food and water just after Castiel left making you start to worry. Now you were almost sick with concern you pace the bedroom again and again.

"_____." Castiel said softly making you stop turning towards the bedroom door. He looked like shit his hair long and droopy. His blue eyes were clouded looking you over until he tried to open his mouth. He then closed it again looking away a light blush appearing on his cheeks. This was new almost like.

"Castiel is it the real you finnally?" You ask taking a step towards the awkward angel. He met your eyes shame clear on his face.

"It's me. I just don't know how to express how sorry I am for treating you how I did." He admitted the blush deepening when he thought of the forced orgams he had left you thinking about.

"I know you do not want my son, but I." Before he could finish you kissed him on the lips softly your hand cupping his scruffy cheeks. He froze for a second soon melting into your touch. You pulled away looking into his brightening eyes. 

"I just wanted the man I loved back." You smile seeing his wings start to brighten as well.

"I love you too ______. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit my feeling." Castiel said softly his cheeks laying against the top of your head as his wings wrapped around you.

"My family." He said low in his chest. You lift your head looking over his happy face.

"Our family." You corrected leaning into his soft pink lips for another kiss.


End file.
